


You Make Me Feel So Young (Or, 'Bucky's Internet Safari')

by thefoxinthesweater



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain America parody porn, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex, cultural reintegration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxinthesweater/pseuds/thefoxinthesweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides to watch a movie online on Steve's laptop while Steve is away, but he encounters pop-up ads that lead him to adult websites. There, he confronts his feelings for Steve and stumbles upon some Captain America parody porn. Then, Steve sees his browser history...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel So Young (Or, 'Bucky's Internet Safari')

Bucky wrapped himself in a blanket and studied the list of film recommendations from Natasha. He had been living with Steve now for nearly two months, and part of Natasha and Sam’s “cultural re-integration” involved watching recent movies and television shows. Some days he felt confident enough to go out into the world: he and Steve had recently gone jogging in the park, and a week earlier they had gone to Sam’s house for pizza. But he spent most days inside Steve’s apartment— _their apartment_ , Steve insisted—sleeping, learning how to use the kitchen appliances, or reading facts on the Internet that he could use to impress the others. Bucky and Steve’s routine now included watching one movie, or two to three episodes of a TV show, after dinner each night, and _Ghostbusters_ was on the list for that day. It was mid-afternoon and Steve was out running errands. He had told Bucky that if he needed anything, he could call him. Bucky still wasn’t entirely sure how his new cell phone worked, and he didn’t want to bother Steve, even though his friend had insisted that he wouldn’t be a bother. He didn’t dare go outside without Steve, though he would never admit it, and he was beginning to think that Sam was right: he needed a hobby. He walked aimlessly around the apartment, only lingering for a moment to look out the window before retreating again. Sitting down on the couch, he picked up Steve’s laptop and decided to watch _Star Wars_ , as Steve had already seen it. He slowly typed _watch Star Wars_ into the search bar and clicked on the first result to appear.

He felt a twinge of guilt for watching it without Steve, but he couldn’t think of anything else to do. He had already taken a nap and flipped through some magazines Nat had brought over. He would have started making dinner, but Steve hadn’t returned with the groceries. Bucky’s eyes returned to the computer screen and widened when new windows popped up, blocking his view of the movie. Pictures of naked, or nearly naked, women appeared, and it was only the fear of breaking Steve’s laptop that prevented him from throwing the computer across the room. Embarrassment washed over him, even though he knew that he hadn’t actually searched for pornography. He tried closing the windows, but they just took him to a site with more lecherous images. _No, no, no_ , he thought, _even though it_ has _been a long time_. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had sex, or if he even ever had sex at all, though Steve’s stories of his past girlfriends made him believe that he had. Bucky always had to look away when Steve told him those kinds of stories, and a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth just thinking about them. _There’s nothing wrong with that_ , Steve had said off-handedly, but Bucky had a feeling they bothered him, too.

Bucky returned his attention to the laptop screen. His eyes scanned the pictures, but he wasn’t particularly interested in any of them. He looked at the clock, noting that Steve wouldn’t likely be home for another hour. _Just exploring the_ _21 st century_. Another Google search took him to a more _user friendly_ website (Bucky wryly noted that Sam would be proud of his modern terminology), and he scrolled through lists of videos to watch. He felt a twinge of arousal as he read some of the titles, though he couldn’t say it was the first time he had those feelings since becoming Bucky again. He remembered the morning two weeks ago when Steve had emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. Bucky had still been in their bed (Steve had insisted that there was room for both of them, that way he would be close by if Bucky had nightmares), and Steve had thought he was still sleeping. Bucky had watched with half-open eyes as Steve picked clothes out of his closet, and when he dropped the towel to pull on boxers and jeans, Bucky’s own boxers had suddenly felt far too tight. He had curled up into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. _Buck?_ Steve had asked quietly, but Bucky remained frozen, and he had waited until Steve had been in the kitchen for twenty minutes before stumbling from the bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes though he was wide awake.

Bucky certainly wasn’t familiar with 21st century pornography, so he decided to simply choose one short video and go from there. His cheeks reddened when he realized that the man in the video had blond hair and his mind automatically made the connection to Steve. After that, the comparison of himself to the dark-haired woman currently bent over the edge of the bed came only too easily. He wanted to stop, to go back and simply watch _Star Wars_ as he had planned, but he couldn’t. He was aroused, but not nearly enough, by the video, and he was typing _buff blond soldier_ into the search bar before he could stop himself. He scanned the results, cringing with guilt as he clicked one that somewhat resembled Steve. He couldn’t explain his feelings—even he knew that friendship had its limits—but he couldn’t move his eyes away. He reached his right hand into his pants and underneath his boxers, stroking his hard length as he imagined wrapping his mouth around Steve’s cock. He moaned in pleasure and his eyes returned to the screen, where his attention was immediately drawn to stars and stripes at the bottom of the screen. _You may also be interested in: Captain America and the star-spangled ladies_. Bucky groaned, half in horror and half in excitement, as he clicked the link. _Captain America Parody Porn_ , it said. _Please don’t let Steve find out this exists_ , Bucky begged as he stroked his cock harder. The man in the video looked kind of like Steve, and he couldn’t deny that the ladies surrounding him were attractive. His breathing became heavier as he continued to work towards his release as thoughts of Steve flooded his mind. Bucky sighed, acknowledging that it had been far too long since he had had any sort of sexual activity, though he still felt horrible that it was Steve he was thinking of. He’s my friend, he thought. But his rational thinking was quickly overwhelmed with _so close_ and _yes_ and _Steve_. He moved his hand faster until it was fatigued and he was sure he would be forced to use his metal one. The video ended suddenly, and he groaned in frustration, taking his cock in his metal hand and gently closing his fingers around it. It wasn’t until he had already clicked on the next video that he saw the title, _Captain America bangs his sidekick_ , and realized that the other man in the video looked very much like himself.

The sound of footsteps approaching the door startled Bucky and his hand flew out of his pants. He grabbed the laptop and darted into the bedroom, quickly closing all of the tabs and slamming the screen down. He rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower just as he heard Steve entering the apartment with all of the groceries. The freezing water rushed over him as he heard Steve call, “Bucky, I’m home,” but his face was still burning as he willed his erection away. Finally, he turned off the water and dried himself off. He dressed again, and returned to the kitchen to find Steve sorting groceries in the kitchen.

“Hey Buck,” Steve said, smiling. “I thought we could make pasta for dinner and then we can watch _Ghostbusters_ , okay?”

Bucky’s heart was still racing, but he managed a smile and nodded. “Sounds good.” He helped Steve put away boxes of cereal and his eyes lit up when he saw packages of popcorn.

“We can have that while we watch the movie,” Steve said with a grin, remembering how Natasha had gotten Bucky hooked on popcorn. Steve finished putting the food away and decided to check his email. He went to the coffee table, but didn’t see his laptop there. “Buck, have you seen my computer?”

Bucky’s face flushed red and he lowered his gaze. “Um, I think I saw it in the bedroom.”

Steve nodded and retrieved the computer from the bedroom, returning to the living room and sitting on the couch. There was nothing of importance in his email, but Natasha had forwarded him something cute about kittens with the message, _if Bucky needs to be cheered up, use this_.

Bucky was sitting motionless in the windowsill, looking out at the street below. He only ever stayed near the window when Steve was near, and right now the cool glass against his forehead was calming as his mind raced, imagining dozens of ways Steve would react to seeing what Bucky had seen this afternoon. They were all variations of angry, embarrassed, and awkward, and every single one of them ended in either Steve or Bucky sleeping on the couch.

Steve continued to browse the web, looking at the news first and then the weather forecast. Then he remembered a recipe he had found the previous day and decided to print it out. He clicked on the ‘history’ tab and started to look for the page he wanted. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the latest pages: _Captain America bangs his sidekick, Captain America and the star-spangled ladies, buff blond soldier_ , and he followed the chain until he _found watch Star Wars_. Steve blushed and tensed. _Bucky_. Steve gasped, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. Bucky flinched at the noise, and Steve grappled with the decision to talk to Bucky or not. He reluctantly clicked on the first link in hopes that his assumptions were wrong, but they weren’t. There on the screen was a tall blond man in a costume like his own, and he was doing certain _things_ to a man who looked very much like Bucky.

“Uh, Bucky?”

Bucky was shaking visibly on the windowsill, but didn’t turn to look at Steve. “Y-yes?” he managed, eyes focused on the streetlight below.

“Um…” Steve started. “I uh…I found… um… _Star Wars_ , huh?” he managed weakly.

Bucky ducked his head and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing the way Natasha had showed him. It wasn’t working. He waited for the yelling, for the reprimanding, for the _I thought I could trust you_ and the _you’re my friend_ and the _I guess I’ll sleep on the couch tonight_ , but they never came. He turned to look at Steve and stood up, ready to leave if necessary. “Steve, I didn’t mean… I didn’t want…”

Steve slowly walked over to him. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

Bucky backed up until he hit the wall. “I wasn’t trying to…I just…”

Steve smiled and reached out, cupping Bucky’s jaw with his large hand. “It’s okay, Buck, really.”

Bucky couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Steve’s hand tilted his face so that Bucky was looking right into his clear blue eyes. Then, Steve brought his lips to Bucky’s.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and Bucky moaned in protest as Steve began to move away. Steve renewed the kiss, running his hands through Bucky’s soft hair and pulling him closer. He ran his tongue along Bucky’s lower lip, and Bucky pulled away just long enough to whisper “Steve” before meeting his mouth again with parted lips.

Bucky’s fear of sleeping alone on the couch was immediately erased, and he could feel himself growing hard again. When Steve ground their hips together, Bucky noticed that he was not alone in his arousal. Steve moaned and moved his mouth to suck gently on Bucky’s earlobe, encouraged by his mews of approval. He traced a hand gently along Bucky’s neck, moving under his t-shirt and tracing his shoulder. Bucky couldn’t think. This was as good as he had felt in as long as he could remember, and as much as he loved the feeling of Steve’s mouth and hands, he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees right there and take all of Steve into his mouth.

Bucky looked uncomfortably at the window next to them. “Bedroom?” he asked quietly.

Steve nodded, taking Bucky’s hand and crossing the living room quickly. He meant to push Bucky down onto the bed and lavish his entire body with kisses, but Bucky had spun him around and pushed him against the now closed door before he had even realized what was happening. Bucky pulled Steve’s shirt over his head, hands roaming across his muscled body. Steve’s head swirled at Bucky’s teasing, cold, metal fingers as they working alongside his flesh and blood counterpart. Bucky trailed kisses across his torso as he dropped to his knees, smiling as he heard Steve gasp. He quickly removed Steve’s belt and jeans, pushing his boxers down to reveal his throbbing cock.

“Bucky,” Steve he huskily, “are you sure?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and smirked deviously before licking Steve’s cock from base to tip. “Oh yes,” he whispered. “I’m sure.”

Steve moaned as Bucky took his length into his warm mouth. His tongue swirled around the head, and Steve could feel his knees going weak as he wrapped his hands tightly into Bucky’s hair. “Oh my God,” he murmured as Bucky began to bob his head gently up and down.

Bucky smiled around his erection and continued for a while before pulling his mouth away. “We never used to do this, Stevie, did we?” he asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Steve could hear the serious undertones, though, and knelt down to be at eye-level with Bucky. “No, Buck, we didn’t. But God how I wish we had…”

Bucky chuckled before pulling Steve into a deep, passionate kiss, running his hands across lover’s body. His heart warmed at the term. _Lover_. They pulled away, both breathless and grinning. Suddenly, Bucky blushed and looked down, running his fingers along Steve’s hand.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

He looked up at Steve through his eyelashes and smiled sheepishly in reply. “I…I want you inside of me.”

Steve’s face was red instantly. “Bucky…I...”

“ _Please_ , Steve.”

The urgency in Bucky’s voice made the decision all too easy for Steve. “But I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, running a hand gently through Bucky’s hair.

“The last thing you could do is hurt me. Please, I _need_ it. I need _you_.” Bucky took Steve’s hand and placed it over his growing erection for emphasis.

Steve gasped. “You’re sure, Buck?”

“Absolutely.”

Steve took a deep breath before standing up and pulling Bucky to his feet. “On the bed. _Now_. I’ll be right back.”

Bucky grinned cheekily and muttered “captain” before throwing himself onto the bed.

Steve meanwhile searched the bathroom cabinet for lubricant. It had been a part of Tony Stark’s teasing “welcome to the 21st century” gift basket. Steve had rolled his eyes at the seemingly endless contents, which ranged from DVDs to takeout menus to socks and even to condoms and lubricant. Tony had thought of _everything_. Steve couldn’t quite bring himself to throw any of it away because he thought that would have been rude, so it had all eventually been absorbed into his apartment and forgotten. _Until now_ , he thought with amusement as he came across what he was looking for. He grabbed a condom and the bottle of lubricant and hurried back to Bucky, who was sprawled naked across their bed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Steve was still rather hesitant, though: lounging in their bed was the old Bucky. The Bucky that Steve had been living with was quieter and more inhibited, and Steve was reluctant to get his hopes up in thinking that the old Bucky had returned to stay.

Steve’s cheeks reddened again as Bucky eagerly pulled him down on the bed. His eyes were drawn to the other man’s hardened member and he stuttered, “I…haven’t done this before with…”

“With someone old enough to get senior discounts?” Bucky chuckled. “Well neither have I. But it’s _you_ , Steve, and that’s all that matters to me.”

“But you don’t remember anything from…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Bucky insisted. “I just _know_.”

Steve smiled and kissed him again before lowering his mouth to Bucky’s cock. Bucky was mewing and moaning underneath him almost instantly, begging him for more—more mouth, more tongue, more everything—and Steve was happy to oblige. He continued until he had swallowed Bucky’s entire length and Bucky’s mutterings had grown incomprehensible. He pulled away slightly and ran a comforting hand along Bucky’s torso.

Bucky felt as though he couldn’t function with Steve’s hands and mouth doing things to him. His breathing finally slowed to normal when he felt one of Steve’s fingers gently probing his hole. “Oh God, Steve… _yes_.” He squeezed his eyes shut as rivulets of pleasure and arousal spread through his body. “Enough teasing,” he whined, and he could hear Steve chuckling above him before he felt the finger enter further. Steve soon added another digit and continued to work him until Bucky was sure he would be vaporized by desire before Steve’s cock ever found its way into him. He gasped in pain as Steve added a third finger, but with time and Steve’s apologetic coos, the uncomfortable feeling subsided into pleasure.

Steve removed his fingers and smiled as Bucky whined at the loss. He carefully opened the condom and rolled it on to his cock, which ached at the thought of being inside Bucky. Steve kissed him again before positioning himself at Bucky’s entrance and lifting his legs to rest on his shoulders. “You’re still sure you want this?” he asked softly, watching as Bucky slowly opened his eyes.

“It’d be the crime of the century if you didn’t,” Bucky whined with a smile.

Steve smiled back before pushing in slowly, hearing Bucky gasp and moan perfectly underneath him. He waited until Bucky pushed back against him before moving, quickly falling into a rhythm they both enjoyed. Steve imagined how their lives would have been different if they had done this before, back in Brooklyn when they were still young and untainted by war. He imagined Bucky coming home from work at the docks and pounding into him as he was currently doing to Bucky.

Bucky’s moans of _Steve_ , and _yes_ , and _Oh God, yes_ , and _more, please_ _more_ brought Steve’s focus back to the present. He could feel his orgasm approaching as his movements became increasingly rapid. He grabbed Bucky’s cock in one hand, sliding his hand up and down the shaft in time with his thrusts.

“Stevie, wha…” Bucky’s heavy breaths prevented the rest of his inquiry.

“You’re finishing first,” Steve replied determinedly as he continued to move in and out while working Bucky’s cock.

Bucky groaned in reply, meeting each of Steve’s thrusts with urgency. Steve’s hand was good—too good—and soon he was crying out Steve’s name as his orgasm raked his body and his release splattered over their chests. That was all Steve needed for his last rapid thrusts before he collapsed on top of Bucky, his own release washing through his body and making him dizzy.

They both worked to catch their breaths, and Steve eventually pulled out of Bucky and rolled over onto his side next to him. Bucky turned towards him and grinned.

“Yeah, we didn’t do that before,” he said. “I would have remembered that.”

Steve chuckled in reply, combing Bucky’s hair out of his face and kissing him gently on the lips. Bucky returned the kiss eagerly before falling back onto the pillow with exhaustion. “Not bad for an old guy, huh?” Steve teased.

“Mmm,” Bucky moaned. “You make me feel so young.”

Steve smiled sadly, thinking of all the years he and Bucky had missed. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before wetting a washcloth and returning to Bucky. He ran the cool cloth over Bucky’s body, cleaning him of sweat and semen. Bucky exhaled in appreciation before grabbing Steve’s hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss.

“Too tired for _Ghostbusters_?” Steve asked jokingly, perfectly content with falling asleep with Bucky now instead.

Bucky opened his eyes and sat up. “Never too tired,” he said with child-like conviction before pausing a moment. “Do you have the DVD?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?”

Bucky smiled embarrassedly. “I think I ought to stay away from the Internet for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic hasn't been beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. Also, the title was taken from Frank Sinatra's song, "You Make Me Feel So Young," because it gives me lots of Stucky feels.


End file.
